


What is the worst that could happen?

by Kindred



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Peter Parker, Loki Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Loki has a hart, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Timeline Shenanigans, Young Peter Parker, how to fuck with the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: How bad could it be messing up the timeline? So Loki escaped with the Tesseract what's the worst that could happen?





	1. Chapter 1

Loki picked up the Tesseract in the confusion and disappeared, he didn’t leave New York right way he just disappeared somewhere among the mess and the mayhem. He hid in a half-collapsed building and removed the mouthpiece and the chains on his body, he shivered as he felt his magic return him. He looked back at the glowing square, for now, he is going to use it to help himself disappear from Earth before the Avengers and his brother find him. 

Whimpering stopped him in thoughts he looked up from the Tesseract and looked around the building until he heard “Help!” Loki sighed and hung his head…I don’t have to help could just leave…he thought “My leg is a trap, I’m stuck.” A new frown from on the god’s face as he moved through the rubble until he comes across a small boy laying there under the rubble; his leg was indeed trapped under a large pillar.  
“None of that sniffling,” Loki said as he walks over to the boy.  
“I-It’s my leg, Mister.” The boy whimpered, Loki hummed as he stood over him and then waved his hand over the pillar and it lifted it up. The brown-haired boy pulled himself backwards and then held his leg as he watched the dark-haired god put the pillar down.  
“There they can’t say I’m just cold-hearted,” Loki mumbled as he looked down at the boy, he knelt down and looked at the injured leg seeing it has turned people …not good… he thought.  
“It hurts.” The boy rasped  
“I imagine it does, you have shattered your knee caps and even if your doctors could fix that, the bones in your leg are most likely shattered.” The boy looked up at him and blinked through watery tears.  
“Please don’t let them cut my leg off.” Loki was impressed at the conclusion that the boy got to. 

Loki hummed as he reached out and touched the injured leg and watches the boy cry out as he placed his hands either side calf, it was already cold. Turning to look behind him Loki wondered how long it would be before someone found him, this boy needs medical help now. “Tell you what as I’m in a good mood I will heal your leg.” He smiles, the boy nods his head as Loki looked back down at the discoloured leg and used his magic once again to heal the boy.  
“I-It tickles.” The young boy said.  
“Does it?” Loki smiled rubbed his leg watching the colour and warm return “There we go how does that feel?” He asked,  
“Thank you, Mister.” The boy smiled at him and knelt up to hug Loki, the god gasped in shock at the 11-year-old reactions but none the less he smiled and warped his arms around him.  
“You’re welcome little one.” He sighed and then pulled him back “Now where is your mother and father?” He asked, the boy suddenly looked away from him.  
“They are dead.” Loki suddenly felt a hard ball of guilt hit his stomach.  
“They're dead?”  
“They died when I was 3.” The hardball faded a little knowing he didn’t have a hand in their deaths. “I live with my Aunt and Uncle.” Loki nods and hums again as he looks around the wreck train station.  
“Where are they then?” He asked softly as he notices the trickle of blood running down the boy’s head…that should have healed?…he thought…maybe not all my powers are back…  
“I don’t know? I was on the train with Aunt May.” He says as he looks around the wreckages and frowned. “I-I don’t know.” 

He started to tear up again and Loki frowned for some reason he thought about taking the boy with him…No that is a bad idea…he thinks to himself the boy started to become unstable on his feet. He put his hands to his head and whimpered at the pain.  
“I don’t feel so good.” He mumbled Loki reaches out and scoops the boy up before he falls to the ground; he presses his face into the god’s chest.  
“Shhh, it’s okay.” He tells him “This is what happens when you try and be good.” Loki sighs as he looks at the boy that hung limply in his arms. He walked back to the Tesseract with the boy still in his arms and picked up the glowing cube and then disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

6 years later...  
Something was different Thor couldn’t help this feeling; he has felt it since Loki escaped from New York. His father had asked him to find Loki to bring him back for punishment but he could not find his brother, he has had glances of him where ever he goes as if his brother is watching him. He also knows that his brother wasn’t alone any more; many have seen him with a young boy since he escaped from New York.

Thor didn’t believe it at the time until his Mother tells him that Loki comes to visit her after he heard of their father going into Odin sleep, he had snuck in with a young boy in toe, Loki told her he had adopted a spiderling. But Loki was always out of his reach until now; Sakaar where he was forced fight as a gladiator to Sakaar's ruler, the Grandmaster that is when he saw Loki sat by his side along with another young man. He had fought with Hulk and in the end Loki and the boy he now knows as Peter helped save Asgard well they destroyed it but save a lot it’s people.   
Then Thanos’ attacked their ship Thor watched as his brother look like he was betraying him only for the boy Peter to attack Thanos by taking a sword to the hand that was around Loki’s throat. While still on his knees Thor watched in awe as Loki and Peter moved around Thanos like wolves before the attack at once the mad Titan didn’t stand a chance as they took his head clean off his shoulders. Loki stood up panting blood splattered across his face as he faces and then wipes the blood clean off his dagger; he then turned towards the teen next to him who was grinning from ear to ear. “Oh, my sweet spiderling,” Loki whispers as he brushes some of the teen’s hair off his face.   
“That felt good shame we couldn’t have done that ass hat Grandmaster.” Peter pouted, Loki chuckled and pressed his face into the teen’s shoulders and sighed.   
“Ummm I to would have loved to have cut something important off that man.”  
“Loki what the hell?” Thor yelled, “When did you learn to fight like that?”   
“The Grandmaster made him.” Bruce pointed out “He made both of them learn to fight; he had them fight each other a lot of the time.” Thor frowned and tilted his head.  
“You were his prisoners?” Loki shrugged as he walked up to Thor “Come on show us where we can get cleaned up.” He smiled as he took Peter’s hand. 

Later on, Thor went to find Loki, he knocks on the door to the rooms him and Peter claimed as their own and waited. When the door did open he notices Loki was in a dressing own while Peter was in bed curled up under the sheets asleep “Come on I don’t want to wake him.” Loki mumbled, he pulled the sheets up over Peter’s shoulders and kissed his forehead and then slipped out of the room and into Thor’s room next door.   
“How long have you two....”  
“Since we got stuck being the Grandmaster’s pets.” Loki hissed as he moves to sit on Thor’s bed “It was the only way I could stay with him and now it’s just we enjoy each other.” He smiles “So my dear brother how have you been, of course losing an eye to our sister hasn’t helped and almost having your head crushed in by Thanos.” Thor frowned at him as he steps closer to him.   
“You and Peter killed him.”   
“Yes we did, and I have to say I enjoyed every moment of it and you should be thrilled he is gone. He would have killed you and everyone on this ship to get what he wanted.” Loki tells him.   
“And what is that?” He asked   
“The Tesseract, me and Peter.” 

Thor cupped the side of his face and rubbed his thumb across Loki’s cheek and smiled weakly at him, “I’m so glad to see you.”He whispered, “After you disappeared in New York I feared you had died.”   
“Lies.” Loki scoffs “Mother told me you had been ordered by Odin to find me and bring me back for punishment.” Thor frowned as he brushes his thumb over Loki’s lip and sighed and just leaned forward and kissed him, Loki slapped him.   
“Loki shut up.” Thor chuckled as he pushed him back onto the bed and hovered over him, his hands worked the silk green grown open.   
“Funny I wanted to say the same thing to you.” 

Meanwhile...   
Peter had woken up and stretched himself awake take pleasure in the way his body ached after him and Loki have fun. Sitting up he knew his mother would be elsewhere most likely trying to get into Thor’s pants. He stood up and put on some clothes and walked out onto the ship, he wondered around noticing how quiet it was everyone must be sleep. He stood in the space where he and his mother took down Thanos but saw it had been cleaned up. “Can’t sleep?” Came a voice, turning around Peter saw Bruce and smiled.   
“I have slept.” He tells him “What about you?” Bruce shrugged as he walks over to him.   
“I’m not really tired.” He looked at the teen and finely asked the question “Who are you? You’re not really Loki’s child are you?”  
“No, I’m adopted. He found me I was injured but every time he healed me I would get sicker. In the end, he had no choice but to use blood magic on me.” He shrugged as he went and found a seat. Bruce joined him and sits down next to him   
“Where did he adopt you?” He asked, Peter, leans back and stretches letting his bone click back in to place.  
“Earth.” He smiled “It’s been a while since I was home.” He tells Bruce.   
“Earth?”


	3. Chapter 3

Thor growled as he pressed his face into Loki’s shoulder, letting his teeth bruise the skin wanting to leave his mark. They laid there to tangle up in each other just trying to catch their breath “You always know how to knock the air out of me.” Loki chuckled, Thor, let out a bark as he let Loki run his fingers through his hair.   
“Not enough to stop that brain of yours from work then?” Thor grinned as he kissed the bite he just made  
“Ummm maybe one day.” He whispers as he patted his back Thor looked down at him and smiled as he tucked a bit of losing hair behind Loki ears. 

This was something they haven’t done for a long time just enjoyed each other company and basic in the afterglow. “I like young Peter,” Thor tells him, Loki smiles at him and cups his face looking at the missing eye covered by the patch.   
“I’m glad; he is very special to me.” He tells him with a soft smile   
“Where did he come from?” He asked, Loki looked at him and frowned wondering why the questions. “Mother told me you had adopted him.” Loki hummed as he let his fingers wander up and down Thor’s chest.   
“I found him, he was injured but every time I healed him he become sick I had to do something drastic. It meant I had to create a bond to him; I used blood magic to save him.” Thor watched him as he spoke of Peter, he could see the love in his eyes for the boy even in his voice.   
“Lo you’re avoiding the question, where did he come from?”  
“Midgard.” Thor sits up quickly making Loki wince.  
“Midgard you took a child from...  
“He was on his own and injured, he would have died if I left him there!” Loki snarled as he quickly rose to his knees.   
“When did you find him?” He asked as he stared at the dark-haired god.   
“After I escaped.” Thor didn’t know what to think, it is clear that Loki cares for Peter even before using the blood magic to save him Loki must have been drawn towards him.

Loki watched as Thor paced it made him worry what the man will do, will he want to take Peter from him. “Please don’t take him from me, Thor.” He whispered, the blonde god looked at him sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.   
“I cannot take him from you, you have bonded this is a boy and he to you.” Loki let out a deep sigh as he looked up at Thor. “Does he know?”   
“Of course he knows I’ve never lied to Peter, he knows everything.” He whispered “He was 11 when I found him. Thor pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as he joins Loki back on the bed. “Please, he is my baby.” Loki whimpered  
“I know.” He says as he pulls Loki close to him and hugs him.

A little while later...  
Loki found Peter sat curled up looking out the window with a book forgotten in his hand “Hey spiderling.” He smiles softly as he runs his fingers through Peter’s hair, the teen looked up at him and smile as he pressed his face into Loki’s hand and kissed the palm.   
“Hey, mom.”   
“Are you alright?” Peter nods “Really? Something seems like it’s bothering you?” He asked him  
“It’s been a while since I was back on Earth.” He smiled sadly, Loki slides behind him and wraps his arms around him.   
“Do you wish I hadn’t?” Loki whispered  
“No of course not, I don’t regret being with you.” He tells him as he leans back in his arms; Loki nuzzled his face into his shoulder and sighed. “I’m just concerned.”   
“Whatever happens just remember I will always be here.”


End file.
